Oniichan Daisuki!
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: "Oniichan Daisuki!" Tsubaki tiba-tiba mengucapkan itu pada Bossun dan membuat anggota Sket Dan kebingungan. Saya tidak terlalu jago bikin summary, jadi begitulah. Warning: Prolog panjang yang tidak penting.
1. Epilog

**Sebuah Epilog Luar Biasa Tidak Penting Yang Tidak Dibaca pun Tidak Apa-Apa**

**Switch:** Aku dalam masalah besar, tampaknya. Ini gawat, serius, gawat banget.

**Bossun:** Apa? Paling masalahmu kehabisan edisi terbatas figure Nerdious atau Really Amazing atau apa-itu…

**Switch:** Nervous atau Reality Maji, tolol. Tapi bukan itu. Ini sesuatu yang jauh, jauh lebih gawat daripada masalah sepele macam itu!

**Himeko:** Lebih serius daripada anime… whoa, Switch, apa ini seserius itu?

**Bossun:** …Aku mulai penasaran. Ada apa sih?

**Switch:** Kalian lihat kan, teks ini? Plain banget. Dengan baca teks ini, pembaca bakal mengira cara bicaraku sama seperti kalian.

**Himeko:** Masalah besar apany—TUNGGU, JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGELANGGAR TEMBOK KEEMPAT KAYAK ROMAN, DONG!

**Switch:** Ini prolog, jadi nggak apa-apa. Lagian cerita utamanya belum mulai juga.

**Bossun:** Terus masalah apanya, gitu? Bagus kan? Kau jadi nggak kayak otaku sinting maniak elektronik yang mesti pakai leptop buat ngomong.

**Switch:** Ini masalah besar, tahu. MASALAH BESAR! Ciri khasku jadi hilang!

**Himeko:** Nggak usah panik sampai keringatan gitu, dong.

**Bossun:** Karena prolog ini ga ada deskripsi selain dialog, Himeko berusaha menjelaskan keadaan Switch dengan dialognya.

**Himeko:** Kau juga nggak usah ikut-ikutan terobos tembok keempat!

**Bossun:** Kayak itu hal yang ga biasa aja. Oke deh, Switch, kalau memang kamu ga mau cara bicaramu keliatan sama aja kaya kita, terus maunya gimana?

**Switch:** Fontnya, lihat. Di FFdotnet, font yang tersedia cuma ada itu-itu saja. Mau kita ngubah font seperti apa juga di Microsoft Word, saat diupload pasti otomatis berubah. Padahal kalau dialogku pakai font beda macam Garamond atau Cambria, pasti kesan robotic yang fantastic dan elasticnya lebih berasa.

**Bossun:** Hei, jangan seenaknya kritik FFdotnet begitu. Kalau moderatornya baca, nanti fanfic ini dihapus bahkan sebelum cerita sebenarnya dimulai.

**Switch:** Yang lebih masalah lagi! FFdotnet ga gaul sehingga emotikon-emotikonku yang lucu-lucu itu gak bisa kebaca! Ciri khaskuuu!

**Himeko:** Setidaknya sensor kek nama websitenya.

**Switch:** Kayak moderatornya bakal baca fanfic geje macem gini aja.

**Bossun:** Aaaaaargh, sudahlah! Kalau heboh gara-gara itu cerita utamanya nggak mulai-mulai, nih. Kalau begitu, dialogmu selanjutnya bakal pakai _italic_ saja, Switch! Dengan begitu beda sama dialog lain, kan?

**Switch:** Itu kurang tepat, tahu.

**Switch:** _Lihat nih. Aku jadi kayak ngomong dalam hati, tapi kalian bisa dengar, kan?_ _Itu bagiannya Roman, bukan bagianku._

**Roman:** _Switch memang mengerti sekali ya, Ouji._

**Himeko:** Kau bilang begitu bener juga, si—Hei, kenapa tahu-tahu ada suara Roman? Orangnya mana? Dia ngirim telepati ke Bossun barusan itu!

**Switch:** Dan sama sekali nggak fantastic dan elastic!

**Himeko:** ITUNYA GAK PENTING!

**Switch:** Dan yang juga tidak kalah penting, emoticon! Emoticon itu penting, tahu! Tanpa itu kebebasanku terengut sepenuhnya!

**Himeko: **Ukh. Lagian kalau begitu kenapa juga harus nulis di FFdotnet, sih. Nggak di tumblr atau worpress atau livejournal atau apa gitu yang bisa pakai font macem-macem dan emoticon…

**Bossun:** Karena sebenernya authornya males cari emoticon macem-macem, plus dia sedikit budak review.

**Himeko:** Hei, bagian budak reviewnya itu…

**Bossun:** Author yang egois banget.

**Himeko:** Udah bagian authornya! Ini break the 4th wall-nya udah terlalu parah sampai aku nggak tahu mesti protes gimana lagi. Lagian lihat, 484 kata udah kepake buat prolog macem ini! Bisa-bisa fanfic aslinya sama prolognya panjangan prolognya!

**Switch:** Dengan kalimat ini, jadinya 505.

**Bossun:** Baiklahhh. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Lagian kalau nggak cepat-cepat diselesaikan, ceritanya nggak mulai dan Switch lama-lama jadi tokoh utama.

**Switch:** Bossun pun memakai kacamatanya. Dzzzingggg!

**Himeko:** Apaan…

**Switch:** Sound effect Bossun saat sedang konsen, Himeko. Karena di sini cuma ada dialog, maka berusaha kujelaskan supaya pembaca mengerti.

**Himeko: **Terserahlah…

**Switch:** Beberapa saat kemudian.

**Bossun: **Puahh! Baiklah, aku sudah ada ide.

**Switch:** Bossun pun melepaskan kacamatanya sambil menghela nafas banyak-banyak.

**Himeko:** …Jadi apa solusinya, Bossun?

**Bossun:** Untuk kesan robotik yang seperti elektronik!

**Switch: **Yang fantastic dan elastic.

**Bossun:** Apapun itulah—kamu coba pakai bahasa 4LaY saja, Switch.

**Himeko:** Hieeergh. Apa-apaan itu.

**Bossun:** 4LaYnya jangan berlebihan, cUkuP 9AbunG4n 4N9ka dAn caPsL0ck mac3M 1ni s4Ja. Kesannya lumayan elektronik gimana-gitu, kan?

**Himeko:** Iiiikh! Bikin pembaca pusing, tahu.

**Bossun:** Ya udah, nggak usah lebay-lebay deh. Cukup s4tu an9ka at4u sAtu-DuA cApsLock di dalam satu kalimat, ga parah-parah amat kan bacanya.

**Switch:** HmmM. K4Lau dip1kiR-p1kiR, 0ke ju9a s1h. CukUp f4ntast1c dAn 3lasTic.

**Himeko:** Cukup deh fantastic-elastic-nya itu!

**Bossun:** Terus untuk emoticonnya, coba cari yang masih bisa disupport oleh FFdot net. Macam OAO atau :3 XD masih bisa, lah. Nggak usah yang perlu kopas-kopas dari site emoticon segala.

**Switch:** 1deMu Lum4yan Ju9a :3 K4u m3Mang b1Sa d1anDalkan, Bo5sun! X3

**Himeko:** Pusing bacanya, serius…

**Author:** Yah, demi kesehatan mata pembaca, paling dialog Switch diminimalisir saja.

**Switch:** H3—hEi! ItU 6a ad1L!

**Bossun:** Baiklah, karena sudah 729 kata cuma buat prolog super ga penting gini, mari segera kita mulai cerita utamanya.

**Switch:** D4n s3karan9 j4di 749 k4tA :D

**Himeko:** UDAH, UDAH! Case closed! Sekarang, beralih ke fanfic sebenarnya!

**Bossun: **Yaak, cukup pejret ke next chapter, pembaca budiman sekalian! Maaf lama menunggu!


	2. Chapter 1

**Onii-chan, Daisuki!**

**Disclaimer: **Sket Dance punyanya Shinohara Kenta.

**Rating:** G for general and S for suckness.

**Chapter 1**

.::.

Siang itu, situasi di ruang klub Sket Dan damai dan santai seperti biasanya. Switch sedang asyik dengan love simulation game terbarunya (kini dilengkapi dengan fitur _choose your girlfriend's outfit!_ Edisi terbatas), sementara Bossun dan Himeko asyik melipat origami seperti biasa. Bossun baru berhasil menyelesaikan origami!Tanabe-kun saat pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Santai seperti biasanya, kalian."

Dengan kerutan super nggak-nyantei seperti biasa pada alisnya, Tsubaki Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Bossun mendengus sambil memperbaiki pose duduknya dan secara natural bergeser sedikit, dan tanpa basa-basi Tsubaki duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa nih? Tumben-tumbenan banget."

"Kau kangen pada onii-chanmu, ya, Tsubaki-chaan?"

Himeko, nada bicaramu menjijikkan."

"0nii-ch4n ju9a k4nGen p4da Sa5ukE-ch4n, l0ooh ;D"

"Woi, Switch! Khhh—terserahlah, jadi kau mau apa?"

"Aku diminta ketua OSIS kemari."

Nada bicaranya sedatar biasanya, tatapan sedikit-sinis diarahkannya pada si topi merah sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Aa, Tsubaki-kun, mau permen? Nih, kalau mau ambil saja di meja, ya. Nggak seenak Pelolipop, tapi lumayan."

"Cuma kau yang anggap permen menjijikkan itu enak. Tuh, Tsubaki, ambil permennya!"

"Aku ke sini bukan buat makan permen! Fujisaki, kau nggak bisa serius, ya? Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting dari ketua OSIS!"

Sambil berkata demikian, tangannya terulur natural pada toples berisi permen bulat warna-warni di atas meja dan mengambil satu. Sementara Himeko hanya senyam-senyum najis di tempat duduk seberang Bossun, matanya berbinar. "Haa… melihat kalian kakak beradik bersanding seperti ini, aku terharu banget, seriusan! Andai Tsubaki-kun itu adik lucu yang manja pada Bossun, terus hobi gelayutan sambil ngomong 'Onii-chan, onii-chan, daisukii!' pasti seru banget. Nee, Tsubaki, coba ngomong 'Onii-chan, daisukii! gitu."

"H4haHa, akU ju6a M4u l1at! Tsub4ki! Ay0, jan6an m4lu-maLu! :3"

"Ka-kalian! Udah, heh! Nanti dia ribut lagi bilang kita ga bisa serius! Tsubaki, cepetan, tadi mau ngomong apa?"

"Onii-chan, daisuki."

"…He?"

Suara yang mengucap barusan itu jelas suara Tsubaki. Dengan serempak ketiga anggota Sket Dan menoleh pada si wakil ketua OSIS, dan di sana, Tsubaki, dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar-binar menatap penuh rasa sayang pada si topi merah, mengucap dengan penuh semangat, "Onii-chan, daisukiiiii!"

Dan tanpa ragu, dirangkulnya manja lengan kakak kembarnya itu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE3?"

Ketiga anggota Sket Dan berteriak histeris, dan tepat pada saat itu, pintu geser ruang klub terbuka lagi.

"Hei, Hipno-ku kayaknya jatuh satu di sini saat sedang duduk sambil makan permen tadi, kalian lihat nggak?"

Dengan wajah santai dan suara malas-malasan seperti biasa, Chuu-san melenggos masuk ke ruang klub. Mata menatap wajah semua anggota yang ada satu-persatu, alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa?"

Switch-lah orang pertama yang mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara. "J4di, s3perTinya g4ra-gAra Hipn0 :|" Ia mulai menjelaskan. "H1pno-mu hiLan9 saTu kaN, Chuu-5aN? Mun9k1n Hipn0 itU t3rcAmpur d3ngaN p3rMen yan6 d1mak4n Tsub4ki tad1. DaN b4ru5an Himek0 biLan6 so4L 'j4d1 ad1k yan9 manj4 paDa Bo5sun d4n m3ngucaPkan '0nii-ch4n da1syukii!' itU, d4n kal1maT ituLah y4ng menjaDi sug3esti ba9i Tsub4ki. Be6iTulah intiNya -3-"

Sementara Tsubaki, masih merangkul erat lengan Bossun, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap khawatir pada si kakak kembar. "Onii-chan, kenapa…? Ada masalah…?"

**.:TBC:.**

**Himeko:** Apa-apaan, fanficnya baru 478 kata udah bersambung! Beneran lebih panjang prolog super ga penting tadi!

**Switch: **Kyaahan9! /kir4/ ;P

**Bossun:** Sudah dibilang, authornya orang egois yang ga bertanggung jawab…

**Author:** E—hem.

**Sket Dan:** _…/diam/_

**Author:** Maaf banget fanfic ini jadi luar biasa geje orz Terus iya, prolognya apa-apaan banget. Bisa aja ga ditulis, tapi saya pengen nulis, gimana dong .—. Terus… sebenernya saya agak stuk lagi sama lanjutannya, jadi bersambung saja untuk sementara. Iya, walaupun fanficnya baru 471 kata.

Fic bersambung pertama di akun ini, ahey!

Ngomong-ngomong saya bener-bener lupa cara nulis fanfic, apalagi komedi. Saya suck dalam menulis humor, jadi maaf banget-banget kalau bahasanya ga enak dan rada maksah. R&R please and wish me luck dengan chapter berikutnya :D Semoga bisa lebih enak dibaca, ya.

**Tsubaki:** Chapter berikutnya akan banyak adegan lovey-dovey brotherhood antara aku dan onii-chanku tersayang, nantikan, ya.

**Bossun:** …Seseorang, tolong aku…


End file.
